


Marriage Goals

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Married Life, ten year anniversary, traditional anniversary gifts, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta surprises Katniss with some fun on the morning of their tenth wedding anniversary.





	Marriage Goals

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing about a person who witnessed their married neighbors having a water gun fight in their pajamas and was inspired. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy reading!

The kettle is whistling when I hear Peeta call for me outside. I heave and sigh and turn off the burner, slowing down the sound a little.

"What is it, Peeta?" I ask as I step out the back door.

And there is my husband, still clad in his pajamas, holding a SuperSoaker to his shoulder. He gestures with his water gun. "Your move, Mrs. Everdeen."

I follow the movement and see an identical weapon leaning against the wall beside the door. "When did you get those?"

"Yesterday." Peeta pumps the gun a few times. "After I got off work." He aims and squirts me with a bit of the water.

It's cold and I let out a little gasp. Using my hunter reflexes, I grab up the gun waiting against the house in a quick move. In the same motion, I aim for Peeta and start shooting.

He shrieks at the cold and runs to the opposite end of the yard. I pursue, getting hit by the water from his gun sporadically. My aim is better, so Peeta is wetter than I am.

I am laughing and very much awake when Peeta holds up his hands and demands a pause to reload.

He walks over to the hose, unscrewing the tank of his water gun as he goes. But when he gets there, he stops and drops the gun and tank to the ground. He then picks up the water hose and starts spraying it at me. The stream hits me better than the water from his gun and I am now soaked all the way down to the bone.

"You'll pay for this, Peeta!" I screech, running toward the house.

I slam the door shut and lock it. Then I turn on the sprinklers from the panel just inside the back door. Peeta runs for it, but finding it locked, he heads around to the front. I switch over the sprinklers and hurry to the other door to make sure it's locked.

But it isn't and Peeta is fast. He opens the door and pulls me outside to stand in the middle of the yard. The sprinklers are going full blast and I am now shivering in the water dripping off my hair and clothes. But I laugh at my husband as he pulls me close for a deep kiss.

He rests his forehead against mine and whispers, "Happy anniversary."

"I didn't realize ten years was water." I smile. "I thought it was tin."

"It is. You actual present's in the house." Peeta takes my hand and pulls me back toward the front door.

Prim is sitting at the kitchen table when we walk in. She shakes her head. "You two have completely ruined me. Marriage goals, honestly." She sips her coffee and picks her phone back up. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Thanks." I say. "I'd hug you, but I'm soaked."

Peeta hurries over and pulls her up into a sopping embrace while she squeals, "I'm already dressed for work!"

"You'll dry out." He winks and we continue to our bedroom. "Want to warm up in the shower together?"

I laugh. "I have practice in an hour."

"I'm fast." Peeta argues as he peels off his clothes.

"Well, I'm not." I walk into the bathroom and get the shower going.

Peeta joins me a few moments later. He washes my hair and runs his hands over my back. There is little I love more than when he pampers me. I'm a fiercely independent person, but he makes me want to be taken care of.

"I wish you would have canceled your practice today." Peeta says softly.

"Sorry, love, but I need as much practice as I can get." I turn around in his arms. "It's only a couple hours. You  _could_  come with me."

"I have some baking to do for you." He steps around me and under the water. "Unless we are foregoing the cheese buns for our anniversary."

"No, I demand cheese buns." I scrub at his back and shoulders. "I'll make sure to get back quickly."

"You better. We're making the lamb stew and it never tastes the same when you don't help prepare it." He turns around. "You have a gift waiting on the bed."

"I love gifts!" I hurry out of the shower and dry off, wrapping a towel around myself.

Peeta is only a step behind. On my nightstand I find the small tin box with a painting of the nearby meadow on it, our favorite picnic spot. I pick the box up to examine it closer and something rattles around inside. I open it to find a diamond necklace.

"I know you're not big on jewelry," he walks over and fastens it around my neck, "but ten years is also diamond jewelry. And one of these days, you'll be famous for an Olympic win. So you need something perfect for your victory tour."

The clasp drops and he kisses the back of my neck where it lays.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." I sigh and lean back against him. "This makes my present seem lame now."

"I bet it's awesome." He assures me, planting a kiss to my shoulder.

"Not as awesome as a hand-painted tin and a diamond necklace." I step out of his arms and walk to the closet. I reach up to the back corner and pull out the box I've had for a couple months.

It took so many covert internet searches and calls to find this, but I think Peeta will appreciate it. I hand it over and sit on the edge of the bed while he gently shakes the box.

"Just open it already." I urge.

"Fine." Peeta opens the flaps of the box and pulls aside the packing paper inside. Then he lets out a gasp. "No way!" He pulls the old tin Batman lunch box from inside. "How did you find this?"

"A lot of phone calls and emails." I say. "And a little sweet talk."

He opens the box and smiles at the squeak of the hinge. "This is in really good condition. Not as many scratches as I've seen in some I was looking at."

"The guy said his mom only let him take it to school a few times because he would always end up in a fight over it." I lean my head on his shoulder. "The other kids were jealous."

"I'd be jealous too." Peeta slowly closes the lid and gives it a slow examination all over. "This isn't lame at all."

And then he's kissing me. And I decide that I can cancel practice for just one day.


End file.
